Life with the Sakamaki Brothers
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Aidosana receives a letter from a distant relative she doesn't know, telling her she is to move into the Sakamaki Mansion. Where she meets an annoying Naive idiot called Yui Komori and the Six Sakamaki brothers who are all Vampires. How will Aidosana handle living in a house with six bloody thirsty Vampires and an idiotic girl she hates?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Diabolik Lovers, they belong to Rejet. I only own this plot and Aidosana

**Author's Note:**Another amazing Anime/Manga to add to my collection of favourite fandom's. This is a First attempt of another possible Chapter story containing the Diabolik Lovers brothers and Yui. Along with my Re-adjusted and modified character Aidosana Botasuma. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary:**Aidosana is sent to live at the Sakamaki Mansion, upon her arrival she meets with Yui Komori, who had been sent by her father as she thought to live with a distant relative. Aidosana had been informed of the same thing, and clutched the letter she had received tightly in her grasp. Entering the mansion, the two girls find that the residences are all Vampires. Aidosana not even fazed by this fact, only finds it humorous that Yui is naive and disbelieving in Vampires existence. Though what is to become of Aidosana and Yui in a house of Six male blood thirsty Vampires? And how do their relationships begin?

**Warnings:**Swearing, Mature content, abuse, mentioning's of same sex history, and MaleXFemale pairings.

**Pairings:**Mentions of Laito&Subaru, Ayato&Yui, Laito&Yui, Kanato&Yui, Reiji&Yui, Shu&Aidosana and Subaru&Aidosana.

**Main two Pairings:**Yui&Ayato and Subaru&Aidosana

It had been a reasonably sunny day, when a young girl arrived at a set of tall large iron gates. Standing at the gates after just getting out of a car was a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair, wearing a pastel pink coloured jumper with brown looking thick straps underneath, a pair of short brown shorts and knee high black boots with what looked like white-ish coloured frilly fabric at the top of the boots. A brown bag over her left shoulder, while a small pull along brown suitcase was situated beside her as she stared up at the gate, and towards the large looking building behind them.

Groaning inwardly, sapphire coloured eyes roamed over the girl briefly before scoffing and stepping forward, as her thick heeled black and red boots clanked against the pavement catching the blonde haired females' attention. Pink coloured eyes connected with sapphire blue, as a faint breeze blew long white hair into those sapphire eyes,

"Hello, are you meant to be living here to?" The pink eyed female asks almost nervously as the white haired female just nodded before glancing down at her black coloured small suitcase

"What does it even bloody matter" She hissed, before glancing towards the other girl, and stepping forward.

Dragging her suitcase behind her, the white haired female pushed past the blond and pushed the gates open, groaning openly as she stepped through the opened gates with a white envelop held tightly in her left hand, and her black suit case in her right hand. The blond haired female followed suit, walking beside the other girl before glancing towards the long mid back length white hair, noticing that the young female was wearing a red tee-shirt that looked to be for a boy, and tight fitting black jeans with knee high black and red boots with a silver chain around the ankle of her right boot before parting her lips,

"I'm Yui. Yui Komori. What is your name?" Yui as she called herself asked, seeming nervous as several rain drops fell down to the floor

"Aidosana, now shut up!" Aidosana as she referred to herself hissed before glancing up as rain hit her pale face

"It's raining" Yui stated, causing Aidosana to roll her eyes as a clash of thunder struck into the skies, causing Aidosana to scream as she ran towards the seeming front doors and breathing heavily.

Noticing Aidosanas actions, Yui followed suit as she sighed deeply, before raising her hand up to grab the door handle and knocked it loudly, calling out for someone to answer. Suddenly the front door opened, as the girls glanced at each other before stepping past the threshold

"Excuse me, is anyone home?" Yui called out loudly, as she received a loud hiss from Aidosana

"Shut up!" Aidosana said darkly, before walking forward towards the vast beautiful stairway to stare up at the golden coloured chandelier before noticing the crimson coloured carpet covering the stairs, "That is funny, Maybe they haven't been informed I was coming today"

"Me either" Yui replied watching Aidosana as another crash of thunder hit, causing Aidosana to drop to her knees and cover her ears, while kneeling on the bottom step, "Hello?" Yui called out again, before glancing to her left, then to her right to see a body lying upon a couch.

Instantly pulling her suit case with her, Yui walked towards the body, as she noticed it was male. Who was wearing a partially buttoned white shirt, black checkered trousers with the right leg pushed up to his knee almost; black almost trainer looking shoes, a black blazer styled jacket and a red thick ribbon like fabric wrapped around his throat. He had reddish coloured brown hair, while his flesh was porcelain white

"Um, Excuse me" Yui called out, reaching her right hand out to touch the reddish brown haired males hand, as she gasped lowly, "You're cold. Are you alright?"

"What are you doing?" Aidosana asked in irritation as she walked forward, just as Yui placed her ear to the males chest, and sitting up straight

"He has no pulse! Oh, no!" Yui called out, as Aidosana groaned lowly, while the younger female searched for her cell phone.

Typing in a number as quickly as she possibly could, Aidosana gasped lowly as the young apparent dead male snatched the cell phone from Yuis hand

"Damn, You're noisy" The male spoke in mild irritation, while sitting up to turn deep green eyes towards the two females staring back at him, "This isn't your house, so be quiet"

"Y-You're alive!" Yui exclaimed, as Aidosana stared directly at the pale white male, before taking a step backwards

"Why wouldn't I be alive? What do you think I am?" He asked in irritation, with a small growling sound lacing his words

"But your heart had stopped beating" Yui exclaimed unbelievingly as she stood up ready to back away, as the male reached out and wrapped his left arm around her thin waist, and pinning her to the couch he had been laying upon

"What the-!?" Both girls exclaimed at the same time. Yui closing her eyes as the male licked up her throat, while Aidosana backed up slowly

"You already know the answer to that, I'm about to take you" The male said, licking at Yuis throat again, about ready to seemingly bite her as Aidosana back up into a taller body with a small gasp

"Ayato, what's all the commotion?" The new comer asked, pushing his glasses back slightly, staring at the other male, and then towards the two girls

"Damn, not you, Reiji" The one that had been called Ayato replied, staring back towards the one he called Reiji

"This is the entrance hall. This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room" The taller male stated in an annoyed sounding tone, his deep almost reddish purple coloured orbs stared at the three bodies in the entrance hall, before the one he called Ayato made an annoyed sound before sitting up

"Well, that was dull" He stated simply, as Yui jumped up to her feet and ran over to the taller male, who seemed smartly dressed in what could be called a businessmen suit

"Please help me!" Yui cried out, "I mean help us, please!" She corrected when she realised Aidosana standing with her arms crossed over her chest, and glaring at her

"And you two are?" The one called Reiji asked, looking between the two girls as Aidosana handed him the white envelope that she had been holding onto

"I'm Yui Komori. My father said I was supposed to live here" Yui stated before darting her eyes towards Aidosana who just shrugged, before indicating to the letter which Reiji seemed to quickly scan over before looking up

"I heard nothing of the sort. Ayato, explain this to me" Reiji almost demanded while looking at Ayato who seemed to be just as confused as the two girls

"Huh? How should I know?" Ayato whined before turning his green eyes to Yui, "You never said anything about that, Breastless" With the last word spoken, Aidosana chuckled lowly before deep green eyes turned to her, "You didn't exactly say anything either, big-tits" This only caused Aidosana to narrow her eyes and clench her fists

"That's because you attacked me out of nowhere!" Yui quickly spoke up, before the insult Ayato called her sunk in, "Wait, did you say 'Breastless'? Are you talking about me?" Yui asked, sounding almost hurt

"Of course I'm talking about you, stupid. You're as flat as a pancake! And she-" Ayato paused as he pointed towards Aidosana with a devious smirk tugging at his lips, "Looks like she has a nice size set of tits"

"Shut up!" Aidosana hissed, as she kicked at her own suitcase knocking it over with a clatter

"That is strange. I wasn't informed of this" Reiji muttered, while adjusting his glasses again

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Yui asked, noticing Aidosana was glaring at the reddish brown haired male

"We shouldn't talk here. Come this way" Reiji instructed as he turned on his heel and started walking off before glancing over his shoulder, "See to their luggage" He stated, causing the girls to glance behind them to see a form of butler appear out of nowhere and take their suitcases and then disappear again.

Aidosana only growled lowly, before turning on her heel and following off after the male wearing the glasses, her heeled boots clanking against the un-carpeted flooring. Yui however, glanced back towards the male who had grabbed her, before she turned and ran off after Aidosana to follow her and this un-named male to somewhere else in this large mansion.

After what had seemed like a short twenty minute walk, the two girls were escorted into a living area, followed by the reddish brown haired male and took seats. The reddish brown haired male sat down in one of the two chairs, Yui sat down upon the three person couch with a table situated before her; Aidosana however leaned against what seemed to be a dresser of sorts, and the male wearing the glasses stood as he glanced towards the two females before he spoke up

"Now, in the interest of formality. Let us begin by having you both tell us about yourselves, and how you both came to enter this house" Reiji asked simply, as Yui shifted nervously in her seat

"Everything about my arrival is in that letter. I met her outside" Aidosana hissed lowly, crossing her arms over her chest, as Reiji glanced back towards Yui

"Um, right, I-" Yui began as a husky sounding chuckle echoed around the room, causing both girls to glance around

"What have we here?" Another male who had appeared asked, glancing between the two girls with his green eyes, "Is it true? Is there really two cute little human girls here?" He asked again causing both Aidosana and Yui to glance up at a railing to see the other male, who had reddish brown hair as with the one sitting in the chair, but he wore a hat atop his head, before that same male suddenly vanished only to lick Yuis cheek, "Mmm, you smell so nice and sweet"

"Eek" Yui whimpered lowly, as Aidosana darted her eyes back to where Yui was sitting to see another unknown male standing behind the couch with a teddy in his hands

"Please let me have a lick to" The other new male stated before leaning down and licking up the shell of Yuis ear, causing her to gasp out loudly and cover her cheeks with her hands, "You're right, she is sweet" He stated before turning to see the other female, "Oh? Two?"

"Hmph, get lost" Aidosana hissed, as both males appeared before her, causing her to gasp as both males licked her cheeks at the same time

"Now you two, don't you think that behaviour is a little impolite towards the two ladies you have only just met?" Reiji asked in irritation, as the two new males moved back towards the couch

"What? But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy?" The male wearing the hat enquired, glancing between the two girls before staring towards the male holding the teddy, "Don't you, Kanato-Kun?"

"Yes" The one that had been called Kanato-Kun answered, licking his lips as he glanced towards Aidosana with a sadistic smirk

"Knock it off, you guys!" Ayato hissed, "Yours Truly saw them first" He stated before smirking, "Yours Truly is going to be their first everything"

"Lame!" Another voice sounded, causing Yui and Aidosana to glance around before Aidosana gulped and stepped back, "I'm so sick of you calling yourself 'Yours Truly'" that same voice stated again

"Screw you!" Ayato hissed, as he jumped to his feet with a growl, "I know that's you, Subaru! Show yourself!" Ayato shouted

"Over here" A white haired male stated, glaring at Ayato before his eyes landed on Yui before noticing long white hair from the corner of his eyes as he glanced towards Aidosana, "I thought it smelled like human in here, so, it was you two" He stated in irritation, glaring towards Yui, "How dare you interrupt my precious sleep!"

"H-How did you get in here?" Yui asked, as Aidosana stared towards the white haired male, a faint blush danced across her cheeks

"My question first!" He shouted, before slamming his fist into the wall beside him, causing both girls to jump, and leaving a hole in the wall

"Has anyone been told anything about these ladies, who have come here to live with us?" Reiji finally spoke up again, as he glanced around the room with a deep sigh

"Excuse me!" Yui suddenly spoke, as she stood up from the couch and looked around the room, "I think this is some kind of misunderstanding, so I'll be on my way, Aidosana are you coming with me?" Yui asked as Aidosana turned her back with a growl

"As if! I was told by a relative I would be moving into the Sakamaki household" Aidosana stated in irritation as she turned her back towards everyone. While Yui started taking several steps forward only to be stopped in her tracks

"Just a moment!" Reiji stated, pushing his glasses back up before glancing at Yui from the corner of his eye, "I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter" Reiji spoke lowly before turning to face the two girls, "Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"

"B-But..." Yui started, as she stared up at the taller male in fear as someone else spoke up

"Are you the women he mentioned?" Another unknown males' voice stated, as both girls glanced towards the voice to see a dark blonde haired male slouched down upon the couch in the far back of the room

"Shu, do you know something about these girls?" Reiji asked also turning his attention towards the other male

"Maybe" The blonde haired male spoke up, his eyes still closed while ear buds for a pair of head phones were situated within the males' ears

"Don't 'Maybe' me. I would like an explanation" the young looking male holding a teddy bear spoke up in irritation

"That guy... contacted me the other day" The blonde began, as he slowly opened his eyes to reveal them to be a bright blue, "He said 'We have guests arriving from the church and orphanage, so treat them with respect'" The blonde continued as he once again closed his eyes

"What?" Ayato exclaimed, "Are you telling me that Breastless and big tits here are the prospective brides?" He questioned, causing a low hiss from Aidosana at the words spoken about being a prospective bride

"Oh, is that all?" Kanato spoke up, with glee in his voice as he eyed the two girls

"More like a sacrifice than a bride" The hat wearing Reddish brown haired male spoke up in amusement

"Oh, right..." The blonde spoke again, his voice sounding as if it was being forced, "And he also mentioned not to kill them" he stated again as Aidosana huffed under her breath before slowly turning around to face every male in the room

"Really? That means we're going to have a verrrry long relationship with them." The reddish brown haired male who was wearing a hat spoke up in an almost purr winking at the two girls

"It appears there is no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves" Reiji spoke up causing Yui to look at him in fear, as he indicated towards the blonde slouched on the couch at the back of the room, "That is the eldest son, Shu"

"Hmph" Shu as he had been called mumbled

"I am the second son, Reiji" Reiji stated simply before pointing towards the male wearing the hat, "This is the third son, Laito"

"Pleased to meet you, little Bitches" Laito purred winking once again at the two girls as Reiji indicated towards the male holding the teddy bear

"Kanato"

"Please, let me sample you both again sometime" Kanato stated with a sadistic look dancing within his eyes, as Reiji pointed over to Ayato

"Ayato"

"You won't get away next time" Ayato hissed at the girls, as Aidosana glared back at him, unafraid of his little threat before being interrupted by Reiji pointing towards the white haired male

"And the last son, Subaru"

"What a waste of time" Subaru growled, turning his back on them on as Reiji glanced at the two girls

"But this has to be a mistake" Yui stated nervously, glancing towards Aidosana before staring back at the five males she could see, "No one told me anything about brides. And...and besides, you're all... kind of weird"

"Hark at you! At least be grateful you aren't left on the streets!" Aidosana hissed instantly causing Subaru and Shu to glance towards Aidosana who clenched her fists, "I'd rather be some sacrificial bride than live another damned day in that hell hole!" Aidosana shouted towards Yui who backed up a step, while staring at Aidosana

"I... I need to contact my father" Yui stated weakly, as the one called Ayato flipped the pink cell phone open within his left hand, causing Yui to stare directly at him, "My cell phone! Please give it back!" Yui called out as she stepped forward

"Should I?" Ayato teased, holding it up

"Give it back! Please!" Yui shouted, trying to get her phone back out of Ayatos hand, before Subaru snatched it up with a deadly looking glare within his eyes, "What are you doing?" Yui asked in fear

"I'm doing this" Subaru answered, crushing Yuis cell phone without any issues and allowing the crumpled phone to fall to the floor in pieces causing Aidosana to laugh lightly

"How could you?" Yui asked in fear as she watched her phone being snapped in half with only one hand

"Get lost" Was all Subaru said before turning his back on the girl and walking behind the couch Laito had been sitting on and leaned against the back with Aidosana standing not too far away

"There, there. Little Bitch" Laito purred, appearing suddenly behind Yui as he placed a hand upon her shoulder, "You're about to become very good friends with us, so you don't need your silly old cell phone. Right?" Laito asked as Kanato came up behind Yui to her right as he murmured lowly

"I've actually been feeling kind of peckish"

"Tell me about it" Laito replied as he leaned closer to Yuis ear, "You smell so Delicious, little bitch" Laito purred, parting his lips and revealing a pair of fangs, causing Yui to gasp loudly and push away from them as she took several steps forward and falling face first onto the floor, and wincing lowly as she glanced down to see she had grazed her knee allowing some of her blood to rise to the surface.

Noticing this she glanced up to see five of the six males staring back at her with fangs showing and eyes somewhat ablaze in blood thirsty lust

"V-Vampires?" Yui gasped out, causing Aidosana to turn around as she noticed the five males eyes and fangs and the blood upon Yuis knee and smirked; as she watched Yui fish around her back pocket to pull out a pastel pink coloured girlie rosary with a cross dangling from it which Yui held within her hands pointing it out to the Vampires as Aidosana chuckled before rolling her eyes

"Honestly! What does that stupid church teach retards like you!?" Aidosana hissed as she walked around the couch and sat down while leaning back, watching as Reiji also sat down in the chair opposite her, "Crosses don't ward of Vampires you stupid girl, nor does garlic, they just hate the smell of it, and Day light? Don't make me laugh! Everyone knows certain ranked Vampires can walk in the sunlight, it just weakens them slightly" Aidosana scoffed, earning six pairs of eyes to glance towards her, "What!?"

"You sure know a lot about us, Little bitch" Laito purred, causing Reiji to agree with him, "Why is that? And why aren't you scared?"

"Hmph! I lived in an orphanage for 14 years of my life, as soon as I could read, I read every book I could get my hands on" Aidosana shrugged uncaring, "Including all books dealing with the Occult. That includes Vampires" With her words spoken, Yui stared at Aidosana in shock and fear before standing up, as she backed up before turning around and running out of the room screaming.

While still in the room, Shu had actually sat up before glancing towards the triplets giving them a look to go play as Shu turned his blue eyes back towards Aidosana

"So you aren't afraid of Vampires?"

"Why would I be? I know almost everything there is to know, and how to kill you if I want to" Aidosana said with a shrug before dragging herself to stand up, "Plus if I am going to be stuck living with six Vampires, I might as well make the most of it"

"Understandable, Subaru show the young lady to her room. Then come with me and Shu to find the other young lady and send her to her room as well" Reiji stated, once again pushing his glasses back up, as if they kept falling down before standing up also

"Whatever" Subaru hissed, before glaring at Aidosana who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest

"Lead the way, Mr. Vampire" Aidosana teased before receiving a low threatening growl as she was shown to her room.

Once in her new room, that she would be stuck in for however long it took for one or all of the Vampires to drain her of blood. Aidosana noticed how her small black suitcase was situated off to the right of the room, against a dark mahogany coloured vanity table while directly in front of her was a large double bed with a beautiful pale blue canopy styled fabric draping around the corners of the four bed posts. The pale blue almost white coloured sheets peaked out from beneath a darker shade of blue coloured quilt covering, while a pair of light blue pillows was situated at the top of the bed, and just past the bed was a small bed side table with a clock.

However just to the right of the bed was a large set of balcony doors, leading out onto a small terrace of sorts. Raising a curious brow, Aidosana walked over to the double doors and opened them. Noticing how the skies were slowly getting light out, Aidosana stepped out onto the terrace and glanced over the stone balcony edge, and noticing below her window was a bed of white roses. Smiling faintly, Aidosana glanced up to see two rows of White roses lining some hedges leading towards what she gathered was a tower, this caused Aidosana to raise a slim white brow before she heard the sound of two of the males talking while walking past her new bed room door.

Rolling her eyes, Aidosana stepped back into her room, and walked over towards her small suitcase; pulling it over to the double bed, Aidosana tossed it up onto the seemingly soft mattress and opened up her suitcase. Sapphire blue eyes glanced over the few things she owned as she grabbed for one of her black long sleeved night dresses that would reach her ankles, as she tugged it out of her suitcase with little struggle before throwing it onto her new double bed, and quickly went about closing her suitcase as she pulled it off her bed and slipped it to the floor; before pushing it under her bed with her foot.

Once out of her way, Aidosana quickly went about getting changed as she heard the sound of something squeaking while being opened from the room next to her own as if the hinges were rusted as she winced at the sound, and swiftly climbed under her covers before glancing back out the windows at the lightening skies; as she closed her eyes and attempted to fall into a deep sleep. The last thoughts that crossed her mind, had been what her new possibly short life was going to be like living in a house of six male vampires, and some stupid church going idiot. Sighing lightly to herself, Aidosana cleared her mind, and passed out instantly into a nightmare filled dream.


	2. Aidosanas First Bite

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Diabolik Lovers, they belong to Rejet. I only own this plot and Aidosana

**Summary:**Aidosana is sent to live at the Sakamaki Mansion, upon her arrival she meets with Yui Komori, who had been sent by her father as she thought to live with a distant relative. Aidosana had been informed of the same thing, and clutched the letter she had received tightly in her grasp. Entering the mansion, the two girls find that the residences are all Vampires. Aidosana not even fazed by this fact, only finds it humorous that Yui is naive and disbelieving in Vampires existence. Though what is to become of Aidosana and Yui in a house of Six male blood thirsty Vampires? And how do their relationships begin?

**Warnings:**Swearing, Mature content, abuse, mentioning's of same sex history, and Male X Female pairings.

**Pairings:**Mentions of Laito & Subaru, Ayato & Yui, Laito & Yui, Kanato & Yui, Reiji & Yui, Shu & Aidosana and Subaru & Aidosana.

**Main two Pairings:**Yui & Ayato and Subaru & Aidosana

Aidosana had been standing in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone, Well one would think she was yet everything she had dished out and was dishing out was a mixture of sweets and other cooked foods; her normally long flowing white hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail, and had several tresses hanging around her face. Groaning in annoyance, Aidosana glanced towards the clock on the wall, and noticed that she only had half an hour before the Sakamaki brothers along with Yui would be down for dinner. It had been two weeks since Aidosana had turned up at the Sakamaki house hold, along with Yui who in the last two weeks had already been bitten multiple times by Ayato, Kanato and even Laito. This brought Aidosana to be standing in the kitchen, adorned in her tight skinny jeans with her red and black slashed tee-shirt, and black trainers adorning her feet as she groaned deeply

"Ugh! I hate this stupid place" Aidosana growled under her breath, as she grabbed for the nearby tea-towel before sauntering over to the oven, "These better be ready" Aidosana hissed as she opened the oven door and pulled out a tray of teddy bear biscuits, with a small sigh escaping her lips, Aidosana placed the tray onto a cooling rack as the sound of soft purring echoed around the room

"They smell delicious, Ultra-Bitch" Laitos voice purred into Aidosanas ear as she rolled her eyes

"Laito, piss off" Aidosana hissed, as she began carefully transferring the cooling Teddy bear shaped biscuits to a purple rimmed plate. After decorating each one to look like Kanatos own teddy, while out of the corner of her eye she glanced towards Laito who was attempting to snatch up a mini cupcake, "Hands off! They are not for you!"

"Oh, you are so mean Ultra-Bitch" Laito purred, wrapping his arms around her waist, and licking up the side of her neck as he was just about to sink his fangs into Aidosanas neck when the kitchen door flew open, and being thrown from its hinges

"What do you think you are doing!? Get away from her!" Subaru hissed, storming over to Laito and dragging him out of the kitchen.

Groaning inward, Aidosana quickly went about finishing off the plate preparations for dinner, and making sure each one was covered to be a surprise to each individual. Once Aidosana was certain everything was ready, she carefully slipped three plates onto a black serving tray before plating up three more plates onto a red serving tray, and placing that tray atop of her head as she grabbed the final plate with a faint sad smile. Before walking very elegantly into the dining room to see all six Sakamaki Brothers sitting in their rightful places, as well as Yui who was sat beside Ayato with her hands clasped together within her lap, and yet another bite mark to the side of her neck.

Groaning inwardly with a small roll of her eyes, Aidosana walked over to Yui and placed down a pastel pink coloured plate with its matching shimmering serving lid, and carefully removed the lid to reveal something simple but good for someone suffering with a weak constitution as she smiled lightly

"I hope you don't mind... I didn't know what you liked" Aidosana stated in a low sounding voice, that was barely audible as Yui only nodded as she stared over her meal before snapping her pink eyes to Aidosana who was currently placing a plate before Shu.

Shu had been leaning back within his seat when Aidosana placed the pale blue plate in front of him, as she glanced at his face as she removed the lid and kicked the leg of Shus chair

"Eat your dinner. You cannot leave till every bite of this nasty rare meat is eaten" Aidosana whined causing Shu to flicker one eye open to stare up at her, before chuckling

"Sure thing, Aida-Chan" Shu replied as he glanced towards his plate, seeing the seemingly thick rare steak, with a small side of the steaks blood thickened with a pinch of sugar giving it a seemingly gravy look.

Smiling a faint smile, Aidosana then quickly walked around the table and kicked at Laitos chair as she placed down a red plate before Ayato as she spoke somewhat softly

"Your Takoyaki, Crispy coating with a soft fluffy inside with nasty octopus, and coated in a sweet home made soy sauce" Aidosana stated, revealing to the green eyed male his favourite food as he glanced up at her and smiled brightly

"Thanks, big-tits" Ayato purred, before turning to dig into his meal, when he felt something kick his chair, "What!?"

"Wait till everyone has their plates!" Aidosana hissed, before turning to Laito with a low growl, "Here you dirty pervert" Aidosana hissed, as she placed down an orange coloured plate, and removing the lid to reveal multiple coloured Macaroons causing Laito to salivate at the mouth

"This looks delicious, Ultra-bitch" Laito purred as he glanced to see Aidosana walking around the table to place the serving tray from her left hand upon the back unit before carefully slipping the tray from her head into her hands, revealing three final plates as she gently lifted a darker blue plate into her hands and placed it before Reiji as she growled lowly

"One homemade Carbonara" Aidosana stated with a hiss, before carefully picking up the tray and sauntering around the table once again, and as if she had done this type of job all her life before placing a black and red rimmed plate before Subaru as she smirked, "I didn't know what you preferred so you get my special homemade Bolognese"

"Whatever, you are really annoying" Subaru stated, glancing away from Aidosana as she removed the serving lid with a smile, and then returned to the front of the table beside Kanato with the final plate as she smirked

"And of course, last but not least" Aidosana started as she placed a purple coloured plate down in front of Kanato with a gentle smile before reaching behind her and pulling out a small plastic plate in the same colour from her small over shoulder bag and placed it beside Kanatos plate, "One plate of the best sweet treats, for the sweetie of the house"

"Thank you Sana-Chan" Kanato said happily as his eyes lit up at the teddy bear shaped biscuits, along with several different sweet treats, ranging from mini cupcakes to banana snow balls, "Say, Teddy. Sana-Chan brought you a plate to, what shall we have first?"

"Well enjoy everyone" Aidosana said lowly, as she gathered up the two serving trays, and was about to head back into the kitchen when she heard Reiji clear his throat as she rolled her eyes

"It doesn't seem like you will be eating again, yet you haven't passed out from mal-nutrition?" Reiji asked in a stern sounding voice, causing everyone to actually look directly towards Aidosana, and causing her to fidget on the spot

"My dinner is in the kitchen, I cannot eat in front of people" Aidosana whispered, before turning on her heels and running into the kitchen, before anyone could say anything else.

However, Laito was about to stand up to go after her when Shu glanced up from his plate with a low growl

"Aidosana can't eat in the same room as people, it wouldn't surprise me if she throws her dinner away now. So leave her alone, she will eat when she is ready to" Shu explained, glancing directly at his brother causing Laito to sigh deeply

"Fine, but She always makes the best food, why can't she sit with us? She could sit between you and Subaru" Laito enquired, before returning his attention back to his own food, and remaining quiet for the rest of the meal.

As the evening passed by, Aidosana had finished cleaning up the kitchen along with the used plates, and was just about to grab a small cartoon of 100% cranberry juice from the fridge when she heard someone breathing heavily behind her. Rolling her eyes in irritation, she was about to turn around after closing the fridge, only to be pushed against the white coloured door

"Give me your blood, Big-tits" Ayatos voice sounded in Aidosanas ear, causing her to gulp as she turned her head to the side to glare towards the green eyed vampire

"In. Your. Dreams!" Aidosana hissed, pushing herself back hard enough to knock Ayato backwards, and giving her the chance to walk out of the kitchen.

Not liking the fact that Aidosana was refusing him her blood, Ayato stormed after her calling out her pet name he had given her, and causing the blue eyed female to turn around and glare at the taller male

"Don't you dare walk away from me! You will let me drink your blood right now!" Ayato snapped, as Aidosana clenched her left hand into a fist while her right hand held her drink and slammed her fist into the wall beside her

"Why don't you piss of! You've already been told to go play with Yui, so go do that!" Aidosana snapped as she turned around and walked off only to be stopped by Ayato running after her, and grabbing her arm before slinging her into the nearby wall

"I want your blood! Now give it to me!" Ayato snapped, "You can't refuse Yours Truly"

"Yes I can! Now get off me!" Aidosana shouted, as she dropped her drink to the floor, freeing her hand as she brought it back to slap Ayato. However that never happened as Ayato pinned both her arms to the wall, while pressing his body against hers as he leaned down licking up the expanse of her neck

"Just obey me already" Ayato purred, as he grazed his fangs along the pale un-marred flesh, and was about to sink them deep into Aidosanas neck when the green eyed vampire was punched in the side of the head, and sending him straight to the ground and just barely missed dragging his fangs along Aidosanas neck, "What the hell, Subaru!?"

"Shu has already told you, No one touches Aida! That includes you!" Subaru hissed, grabbing Aidosanas wrist and dragging her back down the hallway, and towards his own bedroom.

Gasping out at the sudden actions of Subaru, Aidosana followed after him knowing that trying to free her wrist from his grip would only snap it in half, and causing them a lot of trouble if she could no longer cook for them or do any of the house work. Once reaching Subarus room, said male slung Aidosana into the wall after closing his bedroom door, and pinning the shorter female to the wall as he glared down at her

"S-Subaru-Kun?" Aidosana whispered, staring straight back up into Subarus mix coloured eyes. Her heart beating especially fast within her chest, as she noticed that a very faint pink tinged across Subarus cheeks

"Just shut up!" Subaru shouted into Aidosanas face, before lowering his lips to Aidosanas neck; where he slowly licked up the length of her exposed neck before sinking his own fangs deep into Aidosanas pale flesh, and earning him a startled gasped out cry of pain

"S-Subaru-Kun... L-Let go" Aidosana pleaded, as she attempted to use her free hand to push the taller male off of her

"No, now shut up" Subaru growled against the girls neck, as he wrapped both his arms around the girls waist; freeing both her arms, and pulling her tightly against his chest as he sank his fangs back into the wounds he had just caused.

Hearing Subarus hungry gulps, Aidosana gasped out louder, as she gripped at Subarus black jacket cladded back as she tilted her head back slightly and giving Subaru more of her exposed neck while her vision slowly began to go fuzzy. The last thing Aidosana remembered hearing was Subarus voice whispering a low apology before she became completely limp within his arms.

Noticing the instant change in Aidosanas body posture, Subaru pulled away from her neck to see she had fainted. Biting his lip lightly, Subaru carefully picked her up bridal style, and with ease teleported from his room to Aidosanas bedroom. Where he placed the young female upon her bed while staring down at her, noticing that her rose pink coloured lips parted slightly, and taking in a small breath allowing Subaru to take a quick breath in a sigh of relief before he left Aidosanas bedroom, and returned to his own.

As the night faded into day, and then returned to night, Aidosana slowly began opening her eyes when she heard a loud screech from the hallway. Groaning loudly, Aidosana sat up without looking at her attire and jumped off her bed, as she marched over to her bedroom door and slung it open. Only to see that Laito had pinned Yui to the wall beside her bedroom door as Aidosana growled lowly

"Shut up!" Aidosana shouted, as she punched the wall beside Laitos hand, and causing Yui to flinch, "If you are going to drain the idiot of blood, you dirty pervert, do it in your own room! OR HERS!"

"Oh, Ultra-Bitch, are you jealous?" Laito purred, as he licked up the side of Yui's neck before sinking his fangs into the blond haired girls' neck

"No I am not! I was trying to sleep!" Aidosana hissed, before turning on her heel, and sauntering back into her room as she slammed the door closed.

Growling under her breath, Aidosana glanced at her reflection in the mirror of her newly brought black and red vanity table, and noticed the fang bite she had received the night before by Subaru. A faint blush dusted over her cheeks, as she lightly stroked the tender flesh with a small wince, and sighed deeply

"How am I meant to cover this?" She asked herself, before sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her folded school uniform, and groaned lowly before carefully and quickly changing into the horrible girlie uniform.

Giving herself a quick check over in the mirror, Aidosana groaned loudly when there was a small knock at her bedroom door, and causing sapphire blue eyes to glance over her shoulder with a sigh; before she turned around on her heel and sauntered over to her bedroom door, checking to see if the collar of her school blouse or jacket would cover Subarus bite mark, and then opened the door to see Shu staring directly down into her sapphire blue eyes

"S-Shu-San... is everything alright?" Aidosana asked weakly, as she mentally kicked herself, and watched Shu with intense sapphire blues

"May I come in?" Shu asked, with a yawn, not taking his own blue eyes off of Aidosana who nodded slowly, and stepped aside for the eldest Sakamaki boy to enter her room as she sighed and turned around, "Close your bedroom door"

"Yeah alright" Aidosana whispered, as she quickly closed her bedroom door, and was about to turn around again when she felt a body press her against the bedroom door, "Shu-San?"

"When were you bitten?" Shu asked in irritation, as he lightly touched the bite mark upon Aidosanas pale flesh

"Last night... Why Shu-San?" Aidosana questioned, feeling only a little worried as she glanced over her shoulder to see something that looked like anger flash within Shu's bright blue eyes

"Who bit you?" Shu asked, as he wrapped his arms around Aidosanas waist, and pulling her into his chest while lightly nuzzling her neck

"S-Subaru..." Aidosana whispered lowly, as she felt Shu hold her a little more tightly, "I... He didn't mean to... I don't think"

"It is fine Aida-Chan" Shu whispered before lightly kissing the girls cheek, "As long as he didn't force you to let him bite you"

"H-He didn't... he was erm..." Aidosana started before remembering the faint blush that had danced across Subarus cheeks before he bit her

"He was what, Aida-Chan?" Shu asked, pulling away from the girl, as he removed his red tie from around his own neck, before lightly wrapping it around Aidosanas neck in a seemingly chocker styled necklace

"He was, well I think he was... Blushing" Aidosana replied placing her fingers against the thick red fabric around her throat, before glancing up into Shu's dashing blue eyes with a faint blush touching her own cheeks

"Subaru likes you" Shu stated simply, before holding out his hand to Aidosana with a tired smile, "Come on, we will be late otherwise"

"Okay, Thanks Shu" Aidosana whispered lowly as she and Shu walked along the hallway towards the grand stair way, were everyone else was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs

"No worries, Aida-Chan" Shu whispered, as he guided her down the stairs, and out to the limo with everyone else.

While sitting in the limo, Aidosana was sitting between Subaru and Shu, while Laito and Ayato where attempting to bite Yui again, until Reiji spoke up about them taking it to their private bedrooms. This only caused Aidosana to roll her eyes, while thinking that Reiji was a complete idiot, and that he must have forgotten they were going to school; yet he just said the perverted twins could take Yui to their bedroom. Was he letting them miss school, just for fresh blood?

Rolling her eyes again, Aidosana leaned her head against Shus arm, and closed her eyes slowly. Noticing Subaru had glanced at her from the corner of his eye, only to smile for a split second before returning to his normal bored and annoyed expression, and causing Aidosana to chuckle inwardly before snuggling into Shus arm that she was using as her pillow because she was still feeling rather drained and tired.


	3. Past revealed to Shu

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Diabolik Lovers, they belong to Rejet. I only own this plot and Aidosana

**Summary:**Aidosana is sent to live at the Sakamaki Mansion, upon her arrival she meets with Yui Komori, who had been sent by her father as she thought to live with a distant relative. Aidosana had been informed of the same thing, and clutched the letter she had received tightly in her grasp. Entering the mansion, the two girls find that the residences are all Vampires. Aidosana not even fazed by this fact, only finds it humorous that Yui is naive and disbelieving in Vampires existence. Though what is to become of Aidosana and Yui in a house of Six male blood thirsty Vampires? And how do their relationships begin?

**Warnings:**Swearing, Mature content, abuse, mentioning's of same sex history, and Male X Female pairings.

**Pairings:**Mentions of Laito & Subaru, Ayato & Yui, Laito & Yui, Kanato & Yui, Reiji & Yui, Shu & Aidosana and Subaru & Aidosana.

**Main two Pairings:**Yui & Ayato and Subaru & Aidosana

Another slow start to the school night, Aidosana had managed to skip her classes because she just felt tired, and with her tiredness came her mood swings as she sauntered along the hallways when she heard a low musical sound coming from the music room. Raising a slim white brow, Aidosana stepped closer to the music room to see Shu standing almost in the center of the room, and playing a Violin so softly and gently; causing a faint blush to dust Aidosanas cheeks, and forcing her body to step into the room. As soon as she had taken five steps into the music room, Shu glanced his blue eyes up into her direction, and not even faltering with his playing

"What is wrong Aida-Chan?" Shu asked lowly, staring at the white haired and blue eyed female

"I am tired, so I was looking for somewhere to sleep for a couple of hours" Aidosana replied, shifting from one foot to the other nervously

"Take a nap then" Shu stated simply as he stopped playing his Violin and indicated to the couch in the back of the room, "Just sleep in here, no one will disturb you"

"Really? Thank you Shu-San" Aidosana replied softly, before walking over to the couch, and collapsing into a heap with a low groan.

Shu only watched her for several moments, before walking over to the couch and sitting on the floor in front of her, and leaned his head back while closing his eyes. Remembering the day Aidosana and himself became pretty good friends, and how he came to call her his little sister when no one else was around.

**FLASH BACK**

_It had been a few days since both Yui and Aidosana had come to live with the Sakamaki brothers, yet already Yui had already been bitten several times by Ayato and Laito, and yet Aidosana still had not been bitten and always retaliated with something to make the vampire twins as they were considered, to leave her alone. This only however made them want her blood all the more, simply because she actually fought back, and didn't surrender like some submissive toy. This aroused the twins, including much to Aidosanas liking, all of the vampires. Simply because she wouldn't go down without a fight, something vampires enjoyed more. A good fighting prey that would struggle until their last breath escaped their throats._

_Shu admired this about Aidosana, how she would stick up for herself against the perverted twins, and she never once went running to any of them to protect her or save her. Because she could handle herself better than any other Sacrificial Bride they had been given. Shu had groaned lowly, before he decided to go relax in the bath, and just listen to his classical music that was always playing through his head-phones. _

_Upon entering the bathroom without even thinking about knocking, Shu paused in his strides as he watched Aidosana slowly step into the bath. However her slender form covered in nothing but a simple towel, no, it was the old scars that covered the girls legs and upper back; for what he could see. He couldn't even move, it had seemed like the eldest Sakamaki son had been stopped in his tracks by his fear of fire. That was until Sapphire blue eyes glanced over to the blonde vampire as a low panicked cry slipped from Aidosanas throat_

"_Get out!" Aidosana had screamed, as she fell backwards, and landed the other side of the bathtub on her back_

"_I... Sorry Aidosana, I didn't know someone was in here" Shu explained, before taking several steps forward, "Are you okay?"_

"_Just get out!" Aidosana screamed, as she tried to reach for a much bigger towel to cover her bare flesh that could be seen, "Just leave me alone"_

"_Aida-Chan... What happened to you in that Orphanage?" Shu asked, he had already been given a small incite on the two girls; like where each was coming from, and if they had a seemingly happy upbringing, yet Aidosana hadn't. _

_Shu remembered from the words of his father, that Aidosana had a rough start to life, and was raised in an orphanage. She had no memory of why she was there, she had no friends there, and was always pushed around and bullied as a younger child. _

"_Just leave me alone... Please" Aidosana whispered lowly, causing Shu to glance over the bathtub, and stare down at the rocking girl on the floor_

"_Aida-Chan, I won't hurt you" Shu stated lowly, as he walked around the side of the bathtub, and pulled Aidosana from the floor so she was standing up in front of him, "Will you please tell me?"_

"_I..." Aidosana just shook her head, as she clenched at the towels covering her lithe form, and looking down at the floor where she could see the scars covering her ankles and feet; forcing a saddened sigh to slip from her parted lips when she noticed the body behind her had backed up a little, "I... got into... a lot of fights at the Orphanage"_

"_I see, If you can't tell me then don't force yourself. I will always listen if you want to talk" Shu stated lowly, as he turned and was about to walk towards the bathroom door when he heard bare feet running across the floor, and a smaller body diving into his back as the soft sound of Aidosana crying caught his ears, "Aida-Chan?"_

"_D-Don't go" Aidosana whispered between her sobs, and clinging to the elder male as tightly as she could._

_It had taken Shu half an hour to get Aidosana to relax and calm down, he even managed to get her to go for her bath, and he would keep his back to her so she could bath quickly and without eyes watching her. After hearing the sound of the water splashing against the sides, Shu heard Aidosana yelp as he turned just in time to see Aidosana falling over the side of the bathtub, and with his inhuman speed; Shu rushed over to Aidosana while grabbing for a nearby large bath towel and draped it over her lithe form, just as he caught her, and stopped her from hitting the floor_

"_Eek!" Aidosana screamed as she felt arms wrap around her small waist, preventing her from hitting the floor as she glanced over her shoulder at Shu who had his eyes closed, "T-Thank you, Shu-San"_

"_No problem, Just get dried and dressed" Shu replied lightly, as he gently placed the young female to her feet, and turned his back to her so she could quickly get dried and dressed into her Pyjamas_

"_Okay... all done" Aidosana murmured after about fifteen minutes, causing Shu to glance towards Aidosana, noticing how her lithe yet perfectly proportioned form was covered from throat to feet in a long black long sleeved night-dress_

"_Well, I wasn't expecting that" Shu chuckled, as he turned to face Aidosana completely, "Do you want to talk about the Orphanage now?"_

"_I... S-Sure" Aidosana whispered, looking down at her feet_

"_Come on, I will take you back to your room" Shu replied, wanting the young female to feel more comfortable about him than scared. Even though he knew she didn't fear the Vampires, but something told him she feared contact._

_Once sitting in the pale blue bedroom that Aidosana resided in, Shu noticed that the young women only had three outfits set out on the pale blue ottoman at the end of her bed. One was her school uniform, the other two were the outfits he had seen her in, and both consisted of jeans and long sleeved tee-shirts. Sighing lowly to himself Shu watched as Aidosana climbed up onto her bed, before settling under her thick quilt, and patting the space beside her for Shu to sit down. Noticing this, including the slight worry lacing those deep sapphire blue eyes, Shu walked over to Aidosanas bed as she glanced down to the quilt covering her waist_

"_Y-You... really want to know... about the Orphanage?" Aidosana finally asked after twenty minutes of pure silence_

"_I would like to know what happened to you" Shu stated simply, "I already know you were raised in the Orphanage, yet you have no memory of why. However I wasn't informed that you would be covered in scars" Shu explained as he watched Aidosana carefully_

"_I... Everyone in the Orphanage, always called me weird and cursed" Aidosana started lowly as she began fiddling with the fabric of her quilt, "The other kids... use to put broken plates or sharp shattered glass in my bed when I was five... so that I would get hurt, even after I told our main keeper. They continued to do it, even in the play ground they would throw stones and stuff at me" Aidosana whispered as she inhaled a deep breath before she closed her eyes tightly to prevent the tears falling down her cheeks, "The adults never helped, they just turned their back on it. By the time I was nine, some of the boys cornered me in the library, and punched and kicked at me; others would slash at me with knives they had hidden. In the end I was rushed into a hospital, where I was cared for till I was able to move around on my again"_

"_All this happened? And not one of the Carers at the Orphanage helped?" Shu asked in disgust, he had no idea that such people existed_

"_When I was returned to the Orphanage, the adults just glared at me, and would whisper curses at me when I walked by. They stopped giving me food for three years, hoping I think to kill me. But I found ways of getting out of the Orphanage at night, there was a small cafe across the road that was open late, and they use to feed me the scraps that were left" Aidosana stated, with her tears falling down her cheeks, "When I hit fifteen, they locked me in my room, and demanded I stayed there. I started fighting back after that, I managed to break my bedroom door down, and even managed to get myself a knife from the kitchen before I was caught. From then on, I stayed in my room with the knife, in case anyone tried coming into my room" Aidosana murmured, as she covered her face_

"_That is horrible" Shu whispered, as he carefully leaned over, and pulled Aidosana into his arms with little resistance from the younger female_

"_It was three weeks ago I received a letter, from a distant Relative. I don't know who they are, they just told me in the letter that I would be leaving the Orphanage, and going to live with the Sakamaki brothers" Aidosana murmured into Shus chest, her small hands clinging to the elder males pale blue coloured cardigan styled top, and just stayed there crying. Something she hadn't done in years_

"_It will be alright Aida-Chan. You will be safe here, I won't let the others hurt you" Shu whispered softly into Aidosanas long white hair, as he felt her cling even tighter to his body, and sighed deeply, "Come on, you should lay down and get some sleep"_

"_P-Please... S-stay w-with... me" Aidosana whispered, as she looked up at Shu with tear stained cheeks, and causing Shu to sigh deeply_

"_Okay, if you promise to go to sleep" Shu answered, causing Aidosana to nod slowly and curl up under her quilt; as Shu laid down beside her, and letting the smaller female curl up into him as he stared up at the top of Aidosanas bed. _

_Staring up at the pale blue canopy point that could easily drape the young females bed in the soft pale blue fabric, another sigh slipped from Shus lips as he glanced down at Aidosana when he felt small hands grip at his top_

"_Sleep well, little sister" Shu whispered, as he lightly kissed Aidosanas head, and rolled onto his side as he pulled the younger female into his arms; holding Aidosana tightly, yet comfortingly as he drifted off into sleep himself._

**END FLASH BACK**

"Shu-San?" Aidosana whispered softly, as she poked at Shus cheek, and giggled softly when a single blue eye slowly opened to stare up at her

"Hmm, what is it?" Shu asked tiredly, as he rubbed his eyes before blinking them open to see Aidosana sitting beside him on the floor

"Nothing" Aidosana stated before resting her head upon Shus shoulder, "I just had another bad dream, is all"

"About the Orphanage?" Shu asked, knowing that ever since the girls had come to live with them, Aidosana had often crept into his room at night after she had told him what had happened to her, and slept in his bed beside him

"Y-Yeah" Aidosana whispered lowly, before glancing up at Shu with saddened sapphire blue eyes

"It is okay, I won't let anyone hurt you now" Shu whispered, pulling Aidosana into his arms while lightly kissing her forehead, when they both suddenly heard someone clear their throat at the door and causing them both to turn their eyes to the doorway to see Subaru staring towards them, "Come, let's get out of here"

"Hai" Aidosana replied, before pulling herself to her feet, and dusting off her skirt that she still hated wearing.

While sitting in the Sakamaki Limo, Aidosana noticed that Ayato and Yui wasn't with them. Raising a slim white brow, Aidosana glanced towards where Reiji normally sat, and even he wasn't in the car; leaving Aidosana with Shu, Subaru, Laito and Kanato. Sighing deeply to herself, Aidosana shifted in her seat; before laying down with her head rested against Subarus thigh, and her feet over Shus own legs. All four males glanced towards the soft purring sounds echoing around the limo to see Aidosana had already passed out asleep, her small hands clutching at her own school jacket around her heart

"Aida-Chan sure has been sleeping a lot lately, is she okay, Shu?" Laito asked, watching the young human female sleeping almost cutely

"She hasn't been eating lately, with what Reiji had said two nights ago Aida-Chan refuses to eat full stop. She will be fine after she gets some decent sleep" Shu explained, already knowing that the girl he considered a younger sister hadn't actually made herself anything to eat that night Subaru had bitten her

"Why wouldn't she eat? Surely she knows she will become anaemic if she doesn't eat" Laito exclaimed, staring at the younger female

"Be quiet!" Aidosana hissed, rolling onto her other side and curling up into a small ball

"She knows, Now let her sleep" Shu explained as he leaned back, while closing his eyes.

When the four Sakamaki brothers returned to their home, Shu carefully slipped his arms under Aidosanas body, and lifted her up princess style before exiting the limo to be greeted with Subaru holding Aidosanas school bag. Silently thanking his youngest brother, Shu walked towards the front doors, and then headed directly up to Aidosanas bedroom with Subaru following behind when they bumped into Yui leaving the bathroom

"Oh no! Is Aidosana okay!?" Yui shouted, as Shu sighed deeply

"Shut up!" Aidosana growled. Curling her fingers into Shus jacket that he had wrapped around her, before picking her up to take her to her bedroom

"Aida-Chan will be fine, just keep the noise down. Aidosana needs some well needed sleep" Shu explained as he walked past the short blonde haired female, noticing more bites to the girls throat and collar-bone

"Shu" Subaru murmured lowly, catching his eldest brothers attention, "Will she really be okay?"

"Yeah, I will bring her up some soup later" Shu explained as he walked towards Aidosanas bedroom, where he swiftly managed to open the bedroom door without dropping the young female within his arms, and instantly sauntered over towards the girls bed and placed her down carefully, "Come on we will leave her to sleep"

"Sure, she is so annoying sometimes" Subaru muttered, staring towards the sleeping female before storming out of Aidosanas bedroom

"For someone who has fallen in-love with her, you sure know how to show it Subaru-Kun" Shu stated lowly to himself, before he carefully covered Aidosana with her quilt and then left her room the remaining of the night.


End file.
